Game On: Camp Rock
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own CR or the idea for the story.
1. Chapter 1: Couples, Rules & Games

--Game On: Camp Rock--

--Chapter 1: Couples, Rules & Games--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

--

**Summary:** This is an idea I got from zashleysilver where you take your fav couple from Camp Rock and have them play different games with the rest of the cast or characters. It's up to you if you use the cast or if you use the characters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CR, the challenge or the games.

**A/N:** I'm going to show you what to do using my fav Camp Rock couple- Nate/Caitlyn.

--

Couples:

Nate/Caitlyn (Taken)

Shane/Mitchie

Jason/Ella

Nate/Mitchie

Shane/Ella

Jason/Caitlyn

Nate/Ella

Shane/Caitlyn (Taken)

Jason/Mitchie

Nate/Tess

Shane/Lola

Jason/Peggy

Nate/Lola

Shane/Peggy

Jason/Tess

Nate/Peggy

Shane/Tess

Jason/Lola

Caitlyn/Mitchie

Caitlyn/Ella

Caitlyn/Tess

Caitlyn/Lola

Caitlyn/Peggy

Mitchie/Ella

Mitchie/Tess

Mitchie/Lola

Mitchie/Peggy

Ella/Tess

Ella/Lola

Ella/Peggy

Tess/Lola

Tess/Peggy

Lola/Peggy

Nate/Shane

Nate/Jason

Shane/Jason

Rules:

There will be 8 oneshots about the games listed below

When you pick a couple, please claim it by saying so in the reviews

Any genres are welcome

Any ratings are okay w/ me

When you post your story, send me a PM letting me know

You must title your new story- Game On: Camp Rock: (your couple's name here!)

Each oneshot must say- Game On: (your couple's name here): (name of game)

Use your imagination!!

Games:

Tag

Spin-the-Bottle

7 Minutes in Heaven

Duck, Duck, Goose

Truth-or-Dare

Would You Rather…?

Hide 'n' Seek

Your own game here


	2. Chapter 2: Updates 7608

--Game On: Camp Rock--

--Chapter 2: Updates 7/6/08--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

--

**Summary:** This is an idea I got from zashleysilver where you take your fav couple from Camp Rock and have them play different games with the rest of the cast or characters. It's up to you if you use the cast or if you use the characters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CR, the challenge or the games.

**A/N:** I'm going to show you what to do using my fav Camp Rock couple- Nate/Caitlyn.

--

Couples:

Nate/Caitlyn (Taken)

Shane/Mitchie (Taken)

Jason/Ella (Taken)

Nate/Mitchie

Shane/Ella

Jason/Caitlyn

Nate/Ella

Shane/Caitlyn (Taken)

Jason/Mitchie

Nate/Tess

Shane/Lola

Jason/Peggy

Nate/Lola

Shane/Peggy

Jason/Tess

Nate/Peggy

Shane/Tess

Jason/Lola

Caitlyn/Mitchie

Caitlyn/Ella

Caitlyn/Tess

Caitlyn/Lola

Caitlyn/Peggy

Mitchie/Ella

Mitchie/Tess

Mitchie/Lola

Mitchie/Peggy

Ella/Tess

Ella/Lola

Ella/Peggy

Tess/Lola

Tess/Peggy

Lola/Peggy

Nate/Shane

Nate/Jason

Shane/Jason


	3. Chapter 3: Updates 7708

--Game On: Camp Rock--

--Chapter 3: Updates 7/7/08--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

--

**Summary:** This is an idea I got from zashleysilver where you take your fav couple from Camp Rock and have them play different games with the rest of the cast or characters. It's up to you if you use the cast or if you use the characters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CR, the challenge or the games.

**A/N:** I'm going to show you what to do using my fav Camp Rock couple- Nate/Caitlyn.

--

Couples:

Nate/Caitlyn (Taken)

Shane/Mitchie (Taken)

Jason/Ella (Taken)

Nate/Mitchie

Shane/Ella

Jason/Caitlyn

Nate/Ella

Shane/Caitlyn (Taken)

Jason/Mitchie

Nate/Tess

Shane/Lola

Jason/Peggy

Nate/Lola

Shane/Peggy

Jason/Tess

Nate/Peggy

Shane/Tess (Taken)

Jason/Lola

Caitlyn/Mitchie

Caitlyn/Ella

Caitlyn/Tess

Caitlyn/Lola

Caitlyn/Peggy

Mitchie/Ella

Mitchie/Tess

Mitchie/Lola

Mitchie/Peggy

Ella/Tess

Ella/Lola

Ella/Peggy

Tess/Lola

Tess/Peggy

Lola/Peggy

Nate/Shane

Nate/Jason

Shane/Jason


	4. Chapter 4: Updates 7908

--Game On: Camp Rock--

--Chapter 4: Updates 7-9-08--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

--

**Summary:** This is an idea I got from zashleysilver where you take your fav couple from Camp Rock and have them play different games with the rest of the cast or characters. It's up to you if you use the cast or if you use the characters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CR, the challenge or the games.

**A/N:** I'm going to show you what to do using my fav Camp Rock couple- Nate/Caitlyn.

--

Couples:

Nate/Caitlyn (Taken)

Shane/Mitchie (Taken)

Jason/Ella (Taken)

Nate/Mitchie

Shane/Ella

Jason/Caitlyn

Nate/Ella

Shane/Caitlyn (Taken)

Jason/Mitchie

Nate/Tess (Taken)

Shane/Lola

Jason/Peggy

Nate/Lola

Shane/Peggy

Jason/Tess

Nate/Peggy

Shane/Tess (Taken)

Jason/Lola

Caitlyn/Mitchie

Caitlyn/Ella

Caitlyn/Tess

Caitlyn/Lola

Caitlyn/Peggy

Mitchie/Ella

Mitchie/Tess

Mitchie/Lola

Mitchie/Peggy

Ella/Tess

Ella/Lola

Ella/Peggy

Tess/Lola

Tess/Peggy

Lola/Peggy

Nate/Shane

Nate/Jason

Shane/Jason


	5. Chapter 5: Updates 71508

--Game On: Camp Rock--

--Chapter 5: Updates 7-15-08--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

--

**Summary:** This is an idea I got from zashleysilver where you take your fav couple from Camp Rock and have them play different games with the rest of the cast or characters. It's up to you if you use the cast or if you use the characters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CR, the challenge or the games.

**A/N:** I'm going to show you what to do using my fav Camp Rock couple- Nate/Caitlyn.

--

Couples:

Nate/Caitlyn (Taken)

Shane/Mitchie (Taken)

Jason/Ella (Taken)

Nate/Mitchie

Shane/Ella

Jason/Caitlyn

Nate/Ella

Shane/Caitlyn (Taken)

Jason/Mitchie

Nate/Tess

Shane/Lola

Jason/Peggy

Nate/Lola

Shane/Peggy

Jason/Tess

Nate/Peggy

Shane/Tess (Taken)

Jason/Lola

Caitlyn/Mitchie

Caitlyn/Ella

Caitlyn/Tess

Caitlyn/Lola

Caitlyn/Peggy

Mitchie/Ella

Mitchie/Tess

Mitchie/Lola

Mitchie/Peggy

Ella/Tess

Ella/Lola

Ella/Peggy

Tess/Lola

Tess/Peggy

Lola/Peggy

Nate/Shane

Nate/Jason (Taken)

Shane/Jason

(A/N: I know in the last chapter, it said that Ness (Nate/Tess) was taken. But, the author who asked for that couple has changed their mind and is now doing Nateson (Nate/Jason) instead. So if you would like to write Ness, then you will be able to. Good luck to everyone. – Emma)


	6. Chapter 6: Updates 71508

--Game On: Camp Rock--

--Chapter 6: Updates 7-15-08--

--By: EvilEmmaEvans--

--

**Summary:** This is an idea I got from zashleysilver where you take your fav couple from Camp Rock and have them play different games with the rest of the cast or characters. It's up to you if you use the cast or if you use the characters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CR, the challenge or the games.

**A/N:** I'm going to show you what to do using my fav Camp Rock couple- Nate/Caitlyn.

--

Couples:

Nate/Caitlyn (Taken)

Shane/Mitchie (Taken)

Jason/Ella (Taken)

Nate/Mitchie

Shane/Ella

Jason/Caitlyn

Nate/Ella

Shane/Caitlyn (Taken)

Jason/Mitchie

Nate/Tess (Taken)

Shane/Lola

Jason/Peggy

Nate/Lola

Shane/Peggy

Jason/Tess

Nate/Peggy

Shane/Tess (Taken)

Jason/Lola

Caitlyn/Mitchie

Caitlyn/Ella

Caitlyn/Tess

Caitlyn/Lola

Caitlyn/Peggy

Mitchie/Ella

Mitchie/Tess

Mitchie/Lola

Mitchie/Peggy

Ella/Tess

Ella/Lola

Ella/Peggy

Tess/Lola

Tess/Peggy

Lola/Peggy

Nate/Shane

Nate/Jason (Taken)

Shane/Jason


End file.
